magie noire
by meigetsu
Summary: Alviera (à dahu-lys en fleur) et Saya foutent la bordel gaiment... Et la pire c'est que ça les zamusent! Nouveau truc, je fous rien sans 5 reviews...
1. Default Chapter

Magie noire  
  
auteur: lyoo e-mail: idilique@hotmail.com disclamer: Saya est à moi mais les Blade Breakers non, et Alviera est à Dahu, qui a bien voulu me la preter.  
  
J'avais envie de faire une fic qui parlait de magie et dont les couple principaux seront hétéro, avec peut être un peu de yaoi.  
  
_ET MERDE!  
  
Ca faissait bientot 3 heures que Saya ralait dans sa fichue forêt et sa patience commencait à être très, très épuisée... Elle avait déjà grillé un arbre à l'air très louche et deux banc qui avait une mauvaise tête. Elle allait s'ataquer à un pauvre buisson quand...  
  
_Salut Saya!  
  
_Qu... Alviera???? Attends... Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là?  
  
Saya en restait bouche bée, son amie sorcière s'était cassé pour une autre dimension il y avait une bonne 50aine d'années et ne devait revenir que 3/4 cent ans plus tard. Alviera s'était cassée principalement à cause d'une dispute... Donc, Saya n'était pas prète de recommencer à lui parler gentiment... Elle resterait teigneuse quoi qu'il arrive! Alviera la regardait, l'air désolée:  
  
_Je sais à quoi tu pense, tu pense que tu restera teigneuse quoi qu'il arrive!  
  
_gasp  
  
Ah ce que Alviera pouvait énerver Saya à force de lire si bien dans les pensée...  
  
_Quoi "gasp"?  
  
_Euh... Rien, rien... Euh...  
  
_MAIS QUOI?  
  
_Ah, oui, qu'est-ce-que tu fous là?  
  
Alviera semblat réfléchir quelque seconde avant de répondre:  
  
_En fait, j'ai une idée, assez bizarre, je le reconnais, mais qui peut aider à faire quelque chose qui, à mon avis, vaut tout les effort qu'on fera...  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Faire de la magie noire! j'ai besoin d'un sorcière qui est de mon niveau, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi!  
  
_Woah! Et pourquoi est-ce-que je devrais venir avec toi?  
  
_La magie noire t'intrigue, non?  
  
_Je doit le reconnaitre... Mais si tu veux faire ça, alors, il faudra être plus que 2!  
  
_J'ai repéré 2 garçons qui...  
  
_Des garçons...  
  
_oui, des garçons, qui ont des pouvoir surpuissant mais ils ne le savent pas encore...  
  
_...Et on va se faire une joie de le leur annoncer.  
  
_Exact!  
  
les deux sorcière se mirent à rire méchament... Elles aimaient par-dessus tout provoquer des chocs aux gens qui avait des pouvoir en le leur annoncant brutalement.  
  
_On y va tout de suite?  
  
_Si tu veux!  
  
_Je veux!  
  
_ok!  
  
Alviera et Saya se télétransporterent devant une petite maison, si on s'aprochait, on pouvait distinguer 5 personnes, d'après les renseignements d'Alviera, ils s'appelaient Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson et Kenny.  
  
C''est un peu court mais c'est en quelque sorte un prologue...  
  
Et, par pitié, laissez-moi des reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. chap2: je m'amuseuh à faire n'importenaq

auteur: Lyoo

deni: beyblade pas à moi, saya à moi, Alviera à Dahu!

Un tout chiti chap, mais c pour dire ke je reprend la fic... Vouala, c tout!!!!

**Magie noire**

Pendant ce temps, kai, ray, max, tyson et kenny était en train de... ou bien se disputer avec le mur (tyson), ou bien de geuler sur dizzy (kenny) ou bien de reprocher à une chaise de n'être pas assez droite (ray), ou bien de demander à ses amis de se taire (max), ou bien de fermer gentiment et sagement sa petite gueule (kai).

Quand soudain... (ndla: cette ambiance calme et relaxante ne pouvait pas durer!!!)

'AJOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR' Saya débarqua dans la pièce

Les blade breakers la regardèrent tous atteré.

'Bonjour' Alviera the return.

Les Blade Breakers, rassuré de voir quelqun d'un peu plus normal, quittèrent leurs regards atteré pour en prendre un interrogatif. (ndla: Ca valait bien la peine de changer, tiens!!!)

'Bon', dit Alviera,' je me présente, je suis Alviera et elle c'est Saya..., on est venu pour... euh...'

'VOUS DEFIER AU BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!' Reprit Saya, toujours très normale.

Alviera regarda Saya, étonnée que celle-çi ait décidé de defier les Blade Breakers au lieu de les terroriser comme elle le fesait d'habitude...

Kai parla:' Je refuse de défier une fille, c'est une perte de temps!

Cinq minute plus tard, deux combats se déroulait. (ndla: en gros, y se sont fait avoir...)

Ray/Saya Kai/Alviera.

Saya et Alviera menait le jeu quand... une boule de feu vint s'écraser sur l'arène.

Kai regarda, surpris, ses mains d'où venait de sortir la boule de feu...

A suivre

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

review ivouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit


	3. mot de l'auteur! ou review pleaaaaaaaaaa...

Kikooo!

Bon, un mot pour dire que g décidé de ne rien écrire tant que j'orais pas eu 5 review! (le bon truc pour ne rien faire pendant un bon bout de temps!) J'en ai eu 2 pour ce chap donc j'en attend encore 3... Eh oui... M'en voulez pas mais sinon ça m'encourage pas trop... M'enfin... Merçi à Dahu ( Lys en fleur mnt...;-)) et à Bloody Queen( si je continue, ya pas de problème, j'envoie Tala)!


	4. chap 3, ou comment se débarrasser des se...

Auteur: Lyoo

Chapitre: 3! (waaaaah, suis trop fière, j'adore le chiffre 3!)

Disclamer: y a Saya à moi! ((trop contente))

Mais Alviera (qui est un perso génial) appartient à Dahu-Lys en fleur! (j'arrive pas à me faire au nouveau pseudo, a peut mettre Dahu? ((Chibi-eyes)))

Et forcément, Beyblade ne m'appartient pas... ça appartient à je sais plus ki mé je l'ai su!

Alors, j'ai rajouté un perso ke j'aime bcp et kon m'avait demandé de rajouter...

_2e chap: naitre ou ne pas naitre, là est la question..._(ça a rien à voir avec l'histoire mé bon...)

Et, pour la 2e fois dans cette journée, il y eu de nouveau le chaos parmi les Bladebrekers (euh... ca s'écrit comme ça? Bah vi... J'oublie... ') et les deux incrustes qui sont là depuis même pas 10 minutes et qui déjà réussi à foutre le bordel...(ndla: Ah, oui... Dahu-lys en fleur, dsl si Alviera est OCC mais j'arrive pas à la faire rester normale... Gomen!)

Personne ne bougeait, pendant que l'arène brulait lentement...

Enfait, y avait pas tellement de bazard vu que personne ne bougeait... Mais bon, y avait quand même le feu... Donc, au bout de 5 minutes, Kenny se réveilla et bondit sur l'arène avec un extincteur... Il aurait sans doute réussi à éteindre le début d'incendie si il avait réussi à faire marcher l'exctincteur... Tyson choisit cet instant pour paniquer et foncer verx la porte... fermée...

Ray et Kai était toujours un peu sonné,mais Kai, surement énervé par tout ce bruit, hurla au deux autres qui se débatait (l'un avec un exctincteur, l'autre avec une porte...) de s'arreter.

Il fit un geste vers le feu et juste à ce moment précit, le feu s'arreta. Alviera et Saya, qui se marraient dans un coin, s'arrètere elles aussi de rire bêtement.

Saya regarda Alviera:'il découvre vite ses pouvoirs, tu ne trouves pas?'

'Si... Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait partir en courant?'

'Oui...'

'Ok, à trois...'

'un'

'deux'

'tr...'

'Eh! ca suffit!'

Ray venait de sortir de son état comatique (ndla; Waaaaaah, quel mot compliqué dans ce vocabulaire de débile!) et avait saisi Saya par le bras. Alviera ne s'en formalisa pas et continua discretement son chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Mais, au moment où elle allait sortir, elle rentra dans un jeune homme au cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus glaces. (ndla:g pas fais de gaffes?)

Kai ouvrit des yeux ronds: 'Tala? Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là?'

Tala soupira:' Tu vois, quand beaucoups de fumée sort d'un endroit, les gens normaux ont tendance à aller voir...'

'Les gens normaux ont tendance à s'enfuir en courant...'

'No comment... Et tu foutais quoi à cette fille pour qu'elle essaye de s'enfuir...'

'Rien elles sont venues toute seule, elles ont fait des trucs zarbes (ndla: Mé naaaaaaaan, juste un peu!) et maintenant elles veulent repartir sans rien expliquer.

Saya cru bon de saisir sa chance: 'wiiiiiii! On est normal et on veut partir d'içi en courant paskia eu le feu et que on est malvenue dadalama!' (ndla: en gros Saya pète un cable!)

C'est à ce moment là qu'une mini-météorite s'écrasa sur Tyson Max et Kenny (ndla: Ou comment se débarrasser de deux persos qui vont pas avoir un bon role dans l'histoire!) Tala, Saya, Ray, Kai et Alviera se regarderent, une grosse goute de sueur dégoulinant sur leur front...

Vouala, c fini!

Alors, comme il y a 5 persos, j'arrive pas à faire les couples... Alors si kelkun peut me mettre le(s) couples qu'il voudrait, ça m'aiderait bcp! Merciiiiiiiii! Ah oui, aussi, g dis ke ce serait hétéro, mé ça peut ossi être yaoi! J'adoooooooooooore le yaoi!

Et encore un truc, si kelkun veut me donner une idée ou quoi que ce soit, il/elle peut m'envoyer un mail à ce serait soooooooooo gentil!


End file.
